


Disney

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Love me, Rollercoasters, cas is ooc, cute guys, disney feels, everyone isnt well written, space mountain 2, this is vv ooc, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas offer to sit alone because they are both the third wheels to their respective parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney

Sam and Gabriel frowned, both clinging to each other.  
“Dean, you don’t have to-…” Sam began and Dean huffed out a small laugh.  
“Like I’m going to get in between you lovebirds. You guys go ahead I’ll be in the seat behind you.”  
Gabriel shrugged and Sam frowned one last time before they climbed into their seats for Space Mountain 2. Dean sighed a little, as he crushed himself into the seat behind Gabriel, wondering why he had agreed to staying at Disneyland with his brother and his fiancée. Guilt maybe? Sam’s huge puppy eyes? Gabriel’s offer to pay?

Dean fiddled with the already locked in restraint and looked up sharply when someone sat down next to him- holy shit.  
Dean’s eyes widened as he took in the freaking Greek God next to him with tousled black hair and sharp blue eyes and shit, Dean could hurt himself on those cheekbones.  
“Sorry.” The guy mumbled, “I’m here with my friends and they like to sit together.”  
Dean struggled to get his breath back and managed to choke out, “No problem man, my brother’s here with his fiancée and me and I’m not gonna make them sit with me.”  
The man smiled at Dean and Dean felt his cheeks heat up.  
“I’m Castiel.” He offered as he locked in his safety bar and smiling at Dean who thought he might pass out.  
“Dean, um…” He struggled to find something to say as one of the workers came and tested their straps.  
Castiel smiled, “But you can call me Cas.”  
Dean nodded, mentally kicking himself for being so tongue-tied. Luckily Cas just smiled and settled into his seat.  
Dean closed his eyes as the ride started, not entirely cool with Space Mountain 2. He’d been on the first one and kept his eyes open and that had not been fun, especially for his mom who was the unfortunate target for his projectile vomiting. Nope not fun. And he was not going to throw up on the hot guy, which would be embarrassing.  
The ride, which Dean admitted was pretty cool, even though he didn’t open his eyes, but Cas had whooped and screamed enough for the both of them, was over quickly and when he finally stumbled off Cas was there, steadying him and Dean blushed again.  
“So…” Cas said, letting go of Dean’s arm and grabbing his hand.  
“Uh…” Dean mumbled, looking at their joined hands.  
“I could be reading this situation completely wrong but would you like to go get dinner with me?”  
Dean whipped his head up from where it was focused on their hands to Cas’s big blue eyes.  
“Uh…” He blushed and looked down at his shoes.  
“That’s Dean-Speak for: you’re really hot and I’d like to but fuck, you’re really hot and I can’t think because all the blood in my head has been relocated to somewhere more fun.” Gabriel supplied, skipping over dragging a beaming Sam behind him.  
“Really?” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and Dean forced himself to look up.  
“Well you are hot…” Dean mumbled and Gabriel smirked.  
“Meet up with you tomorrow morning at the Rockin Roller Coaster.” Sam smiled even wider, putting an arm around Gabriel and guiding him to the exit while Gabriel grinned over his shoulder.  
“So dinner? And maybe we can go to the castle afterwards? Maybe even head back to the hotel...” Cas offered, trailing off.  
“Uh, sure.” Dean managed to say as he looked into Cas’s hopeful eyes, "That could be fun."  
“That’s awesome, c’mon I have to tell my friends I’m leaving.” He ran off to find his friends, dragging Dean behind him who had a big grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is my first post im not really sure what im doing. if u liked it be sure to let me know :)


End file.
